Switched Roles
by DarkColdSummer
Summary: Nico's and Will's first kiss involved an overworked Will, best friends getting together and a really irritating Aphrodite kid. / Written for Querencia's Capture the FLag


For Querencia's Capture the Flag Round 2

* * *

Prompts:  
(character) Will Solace  
(setting) the infirmary  
(pairing) Lou Ellen/Cecil Markowitz  
(colour) ivory  
(word) zenith -the time at which something is most powerful or successful/the point in the sky or celestial sphere directly above an observer  
(character) Drew Tanaka

* * *

Will opened his eyes to the ever-so-familiar ceiling of his "territory" of sorts. The hospital-like white walls glared down at him. He squinted his eyes in an attempt to glare back at it, but eventually gave up, groaning as he turned over and stuffed his face into the pillow.

"You're finally awake," a familiarly dark unamused yet slightly amused voice sounded. "I was wondering when you would. …awake, that is. Did you know that I'm literally the only other person than you who knows the infirmary like the back of my hand? The other Apollo campers have permanently forced me into the infirmary to be a side-help as long as you're unconscious."

"How long… unconscious…?" Will croaked out, lifting his face up as his eyes adjusted to the sudden brightness, then turned back to sit upright.

"Water first, questions second," the son of Hades said, offering the medic a cup. Will grabbed it from his caretaker and chugged down the water eagerly. "Back to the point, assuming you wanted to ask how long you've been unconscious, its been three days."

"Oh, wow…" Will responded, gesturing for another cup of water.

"You know with how much you insist I take care of myself better, you'd think you would do the same," Nico commented, sarcasm lightly tinging his tone while he took another cup of water for his patient. "Not overwork yourself to the point of unconsciousness and definitely not to the point of unconsciousness for three days. Interesting how the roles have switched, huh?"

"…"

"Never mind, ignore me as you wish."

The two sat in silence for a while, with only the sound of Will gulping down water, Nico refilling the cup of water and the normal noises of Camp Half-Blood outside. …at least until Will finally broke it after finishing the fifth cup of water (or maybe tenth).

"I need my friends," Will declared, voice still slightly hoarse. "Where are Cecil and Lou when I need them?"

Nico gestured out the window where the son of Hermes and daughter of Hecate were sucking each other's faces off. "They got busy while you were unconscious."

"…right," Will responded, amused. "Why wasn't I the first to know about this?"

Nico sent the son of Apollo an unamused look. "Maybe because you were unconscious?"

Will pointedly ignored the younger boy and continued watching his friends.

Together, the duo watched as Lou and Cecil were interrupted by Drew Tanaka, who seemed to want them to "care more for other's opinions before going at it in the middle of the camp", as Will read off her lips.

Cecil stood up furiously, and was about to confront Drew, if not for his girlfriend, who smiled at him. From afar, Will read the words off her lips again.

"Boys can't hit girls," Will communicated to Nico. "That's what Lou said."

And they watched Lou slap Drew harshly on the latter's cheek.

"But girls can," Will finished, words in sync with Lou's lip movements, used to his friend's antics.

Cecil laughed, then looped his arm around his girlfriend's waist and escorted the daughter of Hecate away.

"Drew's fallen from the zenith of her power," Will commented as he turned back to Nico, only to find the boy's face unnaturally close to his own.

The son of Apollo flushed slightly pink as he admired the porcelain ivory-like skin of the son of Hades, his pale pink lips, his dark eyes…

 _'Oh well, live in the moment while I can, right?'_ Will asked himself mentally, then made up his mind.

He leaned forward…

…and their lips met.

(The shocked expression on Nico's face would be one forever saved into Will's memories and held for future teasing as the only time the son of Hades was ever caught off-guard.)

* * *

 **Word Count: 629 words**

* * *

 _(A/N: Meet my entry of Querencia's CtF R2! ...Its too short; I'm not proud of it. Kinda a gift fic to my crazy Solangelo-shipping friend who doesn't even read fanfiction. Ahaha. SO, I have a new teammate aside from Gold, its... Shay! Well, the username's really ispa dixit but... So, check out both of their stories, and... yeah. I suck, sorry for the hold on my other stories if you do read them. Blame depression. It sucks._

 _Peace,  
Summer-Moon)_


End file.
